


Family Matters

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Nero pays a visit to Devil May Cry only to find out Dante is gone on a mission, but is welcomed nonetheless by his lovely aunt.





	Family Matters

Nero took a deep breath as he stopped in front of Devil May Cry, “This is it.”

He wasn’t sure why he was nervous coming here. He’s visited Devil May Cry a couple of times before, sometimes he’ll even bring Kyrie with him. Perhaps, he thought, this is would be the first time coming here after knowing the truth about his family. First time coming in here not as an acquaintance, but as a member of the Sparda family.

He went inside only to find it empty. Odd? This is usually the time Dante would be lounging around in his office chair eating pizza. But instead everything was quiet and still.

“Nero?”

He turned to the side to find you wiping your hands with a small towel. He was honestly glad to see you instead of Trish and Lady. Knowing them, they would tease him to no end especially about Kyrie. You on the other hand have always welcomed him with open arms ever since you first met him. You had such a warm and welcoming aura that he often wondered what did you see in Dante. Let alone marry him.

Nero gave you a small wave, “Oh hey Y/N. Have you seen Dante?”

You shook your head, “I’m sorry, he had just left on a mission.”

“Do you know when he’ll get back?”

“Not sure, but he did say he’ll try to make it before dinner.”

Nero sighed in defeat, “Well that sucks, I came here because I wanted to talk to him. Oh well…”

Nero reached for an energy bar out of his pocket and began to open the packet. Your eyebrows furrowed in worry, “Nero, is that your breakfast?”

“Uh yeah, I had to skip breakfast to get here.”

“You’re not eating that,” you pointed at the table, “Have a seat over there, I’ll make you some waffles.”

“Thanks, I really like frozen waffles.”

You placed your hand onto your chest, “Oh no, I make mine homemade.”

It was right then and there that Nero grew envious of his uncle.

Dante sighed in exhaustion as he headed his way back to Devil May Cry. He was told it was going to be an easy job and it wouldn’t take long, if a few demons haven’t showed up unexpectedly. Still, he took care of it as usual including the cleaning bill.

Right now he didn’t want to think about budget plans, all he wanted to do is get home and kiss his wife silly. Once he reached the door to Devil May Cry, he covered his mouth to check his breath and opened the door. He quirked his eyebrow in confusion when he saw you and Nero laughing.

You turned to your husband and gave him a small wave, “Hey honey, welcome home! I was just catching up with our nephew.”

Nero turned to you in shock, “You knew?”

You nodded, “Of course I did. I knew it the moment we’ve met. Why else did I keep inviting you and Kyrie?”

“And here I thought it was over my charming personality.”

You smiled at his comment, “I know growing up wasn’t easy for you and finding out the truth must have been hard to process. But now that the truth is out, you will always have a place here with us because we're family now.”

Nero was at loss of words when you said that. To the point he started to cough a little to avoid crying. He got up from his chair and gave you a hug, “Thank you. That was all I needed coming here,” he let’s go of his embrace, “You’re the best aunt, you know that?”

You began to giggle, “I know.”

Nero chuckled at your response. He turned to his uncle as he patted him on the back before leaving, “You better not fuck this up, Dante! She made me some really good waffles.”


End file.
